yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minori Nakasawa
Minori Nakasawa is an OC created by CrabbyMeal, but adopted by MonMonPok. He goes to Akademi High School, and his classroom is 3-1. He is the Vice President of the Light Music Club, and his brother is Minoru Nakasawa. Appearance Minori Nakasawa wears the default gakuran uniform, black sunglasses and the Light Music Club treble clef hairpin. He has long, straight, dark gunmetal coloured hair and rubine red coloured eyes. During his free time, Minori preffers to wear a black turtleneck, a pair of black trousers, and black leather shoes. Minori weights less than his peers. He is also very tall. Personality Minori Nakasawa is a screamer. If he witnesses murder or finds a corpse, he will scream loudly, allerting all students nearby. If someone tries to take his picture, Minori will strike a "cool" pose. A lot of students around school, especially girls, find Minori very cool, chill and hot, which is the reason behind his high reputation... ...However, despite being very poised and hip by most students, some people, like his brother Minoru Nakasawa and Brad Cooper, know that Minori is actually soft-hearted and even fragile, but they preffer not to talk about it to sustain his high reputation as a cool guy. Routine *7:10AM - 7:14AM - Enters the school grounds with Minoru Nakasawa and changes his shoes. *7:14AM - 7:40AM - Walks around Akademi High with Brad Cooper and other cool guys. *7:40AM - 8:10AM - Goes to the Light Music Club to practise singing and playing the synthesizer. *8:10AM - 8:30AM - Finishes his morning club activities and goes to classroom 3-1. *8:30AM - 1:00PM - Attends morning classes. *1:00PM - 1:20PM - Goes to the Light Music Club to practise singing and playing the synthesizer. *1:20PM - 1:30PM - Goes back to class. *1:30PM - 3:30PM - Attends afternoon classes. *3:30PM - 4:50PM - Walks around the school with the cool guys. *4:50PM - 5:50PM - Goes to the Light Music Club to practise singing and playing the synthesizer. *5:50PM - 6:00PM - Finishes his afternoon club activities, changes his shoes at his locker and goes home with Minoru Nakasawa. Relationships Fanon * Minoru Nakasawa - Minori Nakasawa's younger brother. Despite asking Minoru to do small things a lot, and even seeming like he is exploting his little brother, Minori actually loves Minoru and cares about his well-being. Minoru is also one of the students to know about Minori's cowardly and soft nature. * Brad Cooper - One of the "Cool Guys" Minori hangs out with. He usually gossips while walking around the school with Brad and other cool guys. They have a good relationship with each other. Topics Trivia *Minori Nakasawa can not participate in physical fights. He is incapable of self-defense. *Minori takes the role of a singer and a synthesizer player in the "Strawberry Thieves" band. *If Minori Nakasawa were to be modded into the game, he would use either hairstyle 15 or hairstyle 16. Gallery Minori Nakasawa No Armband.png|Minori Nakasawa's default portrait Minori Nakasawa.png|Minori Nakasawa's old portrait Minori Nakasawa Casual CrabbyMeal Kisekae.png|A Kisekae of Minori Nakasawa's casual outfit. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:Screamer Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Light Music Club Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic Category:MonMonPok's OCs